An Unseen Love
by NathalieTHG
Summary: Fang has just left, leaving Max heartbroken. Iggy has always been in love with Max without anyone knowing. When he comforts her, will he reveal his love for her? How would she react? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I think this might be a one shot. I'm not sure. It depends if you review. If you read this, please review. *Does puppy eyes* Please? Thanks in advance! I hope you enjoy it! -Nathalie**

Fang left today. Its funny how it can be the best day of your life, and then all of sudden, your world turns completely upside down. I'm in too much pain right now to cry, but one solemn tear flows down my face, heating up my cheek. I look around at the desert sand around me. I had freaked out after reading his letter, and came here. I'm not sure where I am, but it doesn't matter; I just wanted to be _away. _If I'm away, then it's almost like I'm away from all my problems too.

I hear footsteps coming from behind me. I don't even bother looking. _Probably an Eraser, or something else that wants to kill me. Good, let them kill me. Everything would be so much easier_, I think.

"Max." I hear. Dylan walks in front of me. I look up at him, his face full of worry. He looks exactly how I expect I look like right now. I don't want this right now; I don't want my "perfect half". I want someone completely different than me, so I could get away from my world. I get up off the rock I was sitting on and unfurl my wings. I fly in the direction that I guess leads me further from the house. I keep flying for minutes, possibly hours, I don't freaking care.

_How could he do this to me? How does he know what's good for me_? I'm so used to making the decisions, so I'm not used to this. But eventually I realize that I can't abandon my flock, because of, of _him. _So I turn around and after a long while, I reach the house. I see Iggy standing outside the house. I land next to him.

"Hey Ig, why are you still up? It's past 2 in the morning." I ask softly after looking at my watch.

"I was waiting for you to come back."

"Thanks. That was a long-" My voice cracks in the middle of my sentence.

"Have you been crying?" Iggy says with worry in his voice.

"I'm fine," I yell. "I don't need him!"

And of course, I start sobbing right then.

Iggy holds me against his shoulder, patting my back. "It's okay Max. I'm here. I'll always be here."

I look up at him. His sightless eyes seem to be looking back at me, peering into my soul. For a long time we stare at each other.

"I love you." He whispers so softly, almost incomprehensibly.

I'm so shocked that I back away from him. I mouth the word, _What?_ but he pulls me back closer to him. He leans down and kisses me. Electricity surges through my body. It feels different than any other kiss I've experienced. It feels so, so _good_. So amazingly good. His lips are so soft, contrasting Fang's rough pair. And when he lets go of me, I'm panting. I didn't even realize I wasn't breathing.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." He tells me.

And being the hopeless romantic I am, I flew off, more confused than ever.

**A/N: So, do you guys want me to continue? I have a bunch of story ideas jumping around in my head, so I'm not sure if I'll update. If you want me to, or have any ideas of how I can improve this story, review! Thanks for reading! -Nathalie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to write the next chapter! I want to know if people are actually reading this, so review! I have a question at the end of this chapter in the author's note, and I would really appreciate it if you answered it. Enjoy!**

_What the heck just happened? _

I had no idea how to react to Iggy's kiss. I am so glad that he didn't see the expression on my face full of surprise, delightfulness, and horror. As I fly into the sunrise, I begin to think.

I think back to the old days, when things were so much simpler. I remember talking to Iggy and Fang in the crates at the School, back when he could see. I remember playing tag with Iggy at Jeb's place. Somehow, he was so good at it. He would keep chasing me around until I was panting and I surrendered. Then we both would laugh for the longest of times.

I remember how lately, he hated hearing about Fang & I. He said it was because it was making me a bad leader, but maybe it was more than that.

My wings begin to feel cramped, so I land on a tree. Not even 10 seconds later, Iggy lands next to me on the branch. _What's the point of getting away if people keep on finding me_? I think.

"Hey," says Iggy. When I see him, it takes everything in my power not to fly off again.

"How did you get here? Were you following me?" I ask a bit too harshly than I wanted to.

"Yeah," he responds shyly, "I followed your scent."

I quickly sniff myself. "I don't smell _that_ bad. I took a shower last night before the wedding." I pointed out.

"No, it's not that. You actually smell quite lovely. Like roses, mixed with dirt and sweat, but it's still lovely."

I feel my cheeks reddening, and I am glad he can't see that. It's not every day that I get compliments.

"Did it hurt you?" I ask quietly. "When I was with Fang?"

After a few moments, he answers, choosing his words carefully. "Not really. Maybe a little. I don't really know." He pauses, and then continues, "When Fang was around, I knew I didn't have a chance with you. But I was happy that you were happy."

I take a minute to think about how Fang and Dylan were always jealous of each other. It seemed to be different with Iggy. He seemed to care about my feelings more than his own. I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing.

"I would give anything to see you again." Iggy tells me.

This takes me by surprise. So I do what I do best and say a witty comeback.

"Trust me; I'm not a real sight to see."

A warm, friendly grin slides across his pale face. It's so different than Fang's quick smirk or Dylan's perfect smile. I like it. A lot.

He gazes at the sky and asks, "What does it look like? The sunrise?"

I pick my words cautiously. "It looks like…..a big egg yolk like thing was splattered on a blue-ish, pink-ish, and orange-ish plate." I finish proudly.

I should so become a poet.

Iggy chuckles and slips his hand in mine. And the funny thing is, I don't want to let go.

It was a picture-perfect moment, but this is my life, remember?

Right on cue, I hear the roar of a Hummer's engine us. I look down to see wolf like creatures descending from the car.

"Looks like we've got company."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I have a question for everyone: Who's your favorite character in the flock? Can you even choose one? I'm interested to know, so answer in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I am going to try to update EVERYDAY! As for this chapter, Enjoy!**

There seems to be about 15 erasers below us. _This should be easy, but didn't those bull-heads expire already? _I think. They seem to know that we are in the forest, but don't see us up here.

"Ig, fly about 30 feet forward and you'll be out of the forest. At about 20 degrees, there are two erasers. Drop on them." I quickly command.

Iggy nods, and leaps off the branch; I leap off after him. I fly for a bit, but once I'm directly over an Eraser, I tuck in my wings and drop like a bomb. Landing on its head feet first, I hear the deafening snap of its neck.

Suddenly, someone from behind me puts their claws around my neck. I kick back and hit him in the gut, and he doubles over. I finish him off with a fast overhead roundhouse blow.

I glance to Iggy and see him smashing his palms against an Eraser's eardrums. He seems to be holding up fine.

I wince as a claw abruptly slashes my cheeks. I wipe the blood of my cheek with the back of my hand. Fury and adrenaline building, I snap a kick to his chest, making him stumble back a step, but the Eraser doesn't miss a beat. He grabs for my arm but I stealthily dodge his attempt, and then knee him in the crotch.

Unexpectedly, my head feels light. I gasp for air, but I just choke helplessly. My head is immobile and I notice a tight pressure around my neck.

"Not so tough now, are you?" An oh-so familiar voice whispers softly in my ear. "But you're still very pretty. Yes, you're _beautiful,_" he says in a sing-songy voice as his warm, rough tongue licks my cheek.

I close my eyes, clench my teeth, and kick at his shins in an effort to get away, but it's no use; he's got me in a headlock. My eyes feel watery and hot, and I blink back tears. No, I have cried _way _too much lately.

Then all of a sudden, the pressure is gone. I drop to my knees, panting heavily. I look behind me to see Iggy tossing a rock from hand to hand. All the Erasers are lying silently on the ground. He comes to me and offers me a hand to help me up.

"You used a rock?" I said, completely dumbfounded, "To hit him in the head?"

"Yeah."

"A rock?"

"Uh-huh."

I start pacing. "After all these years of training, practicing battle techniques _specifically_ for times like this, you chose to use a rock? Of all things!"

"What can I say? I use what I've got on hand."

I sigh. "Well, I could've dealt with that myself, you know." I tell him, refusing to let him believe that I actually _needed_ his help.

"Admit it, Max," Iggy says playfully while moving closer to me, "I saved your life!"

"No, you did not!"

"Yes, I did!" He comes closer to me, "Admit it, or…I'll tickle you!"

"What the hell, Iggy? No!"

And get this; He actually starts tickling me. I can count the number of times I've been tickled on one hand.

"Stop that!" I scream between laughs. I push him to the ground, but he grabs my arm and pulled me down with him. I start to tickle him, too. Eventually, he stops and I do too, but we're still laughing. I turn my head to look at him lying next to me.

"Thanks," I tell him as we get up, "I needed a laugh."

"Anytime, Max."

And before I even have the chance to think, I pull him towards me and kiss him. I can see the surprise on his face. I feel the same electricity going through me as I did the first time. This kiss feels just as good. No, even better.

When I finally pull away, a huge grin slides across Iggy's face. I have to admit, he looks dang adorable.

Lying on the uneven ground in front of me was Ari. He was breathing, so he wasn't dead; just unconscious. I knew that for sure.

"Is he dead?" Iggy asks me.

After a few moments, I answer. "Yeah," I tell him, "Let's get out of here."

Iggy and I fly back to the house without conversation. When reach the house and come inside, Nudge is waiting for us at the kitchen table.

"Where were you guys? I was worried sick!" She starts to walk towards us. "Also, Max, I wanted to show you what I did with my skirt. See, I changed the stitching and…..woah! What happened to you guys?" She asks sympathetically, finally noticing our wounds, "Max, your cheek is bloody! Your neck is blue, and your leg is cut up!" She turns to Iggy. "You have a black eye! And your nose might be broken." She adds, touching his nose.

"We're fine Nudge," I say while rustling her poofy brown hair. "Where are Gazzy and Angel?"

"Gazzy is upstairs working on some new bomb or whatever." She told me.

"And Angel….?" I ask.

"Oh, about that…" She says quietly, "I'm not sure where she is."

**A/N: Okay, so that was the VERY first fighting scene I have ever written, so sorry it wasn't very good. Well, I hoped you liked that chapter. Yay, Max finally made a move! I know that was kind of rushed, but I just couldn't help myself! The next chapter should be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading! -Nathalie**


End file.
